


Too Much?

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Begging, Bottom!Zarkon, Creampie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Zarkon, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It’s….been a while for Zarkon. And it doesn’t help that Alteans have a high sex drive,





	Too Much?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

It’s…been a while since Zarkon found himself in such a predicament. 

Honestly when it came to running daibazaal and keeping the peace between his planet and his comrades planet’s was a taxing job and left him little time to engage in promiscuous activities or otherwise. That’s not to say he doesn’t think about it. On the contrary he really wishes he could spend the time and energy to find someone who was ready and willing to pleasure him but unfortunately he’s too tired nowadays….

“Nnnnngh! Mmmm….! Alfoooor…!”

Or well he was until a certain Altean offered to help him relieve some….tension. Which is how he found himself in said predicament. 

His legs were hiked up to rest on Alfor’s shoulders as the Altean was thrusting hard and fast into him and gripping on to his ankles. He moaned and arched crying out as his slit twitching and clenches with slick and cum dribbling out and over his thighs with each wonderful thrust.

Oh he’d forgotten how good it felt….forgot the sweet stretch of a cock spreading him open. Forgot the feel of someone’s body over his and fucking into him. Forgot the mind blowing heat that spreads through him and makes him arch when his spot is hit just right. 

He bucked as he threw his head back as he came the third time that night, all but limp on the bed with his eyes half lidded and rolling back slightly. He whines and trembled a bit as Alfor had pulled off, watching as an earlier load from tonight dribbles out of his comrade.

The Altean smiled and he slowly palmed over the slit, “Stars…”

“Oooooh….!” Zarkon bucked his hips up. “Mmmm….! Nnnngh…!”

“Stars Zar….you’re slit looks so pretty dripping like this…..” he flicked his thumb over the clit and watched Zarkon twitch and whine as he bucks his hips up moaning needily.

“Aaaah….aaah….!” He shook slightly, thighs twitching as the overflow of pleasure courses through him.

Alfor leaned down and kissed Zarkon’s neck before thrusting into him again groaning when that pretty overused sheath clenches down harder.

A choked moan escaped Zarkon as he tilts his head back, gasping as his tongue lolled out as some drool dribbling down his chin. Oh stars oh stars oh smelted Stars…..!

“Alfie….Alfor….! Ooooooh…! OoooooooooooooOOOOOooooooo!!!”

He bucked and arched harder, slit squelching with fluids as he arches, as he drags his nails along the sheets whimpering needily. 

“Stars Zar….I didn’t know you were so needy….” Alfor smiles down at him, white hair hiding his eyes as he smiles down at him.

He shifted his hips, angling them so he would hit just right up against Zarkon’s spot and increased the pace with a slap of their hips. 

“Ooooooooh….!!” Zarkon cried out as he threw his head back, “Oh oh oh I’m….!”

Alfor have a soft purr as he pinched and played with the other’s clit, watching their partner arch weakly and wail in pleasure as tears stream down his face.

“Pleeeease….! Please please oh stars please….!!”

“Please what darling? You need to be clear….”

“Please cum inside me again…..!”

Zarkon shakily reached up and clung on to his lover’s back and moaned with his eyes glazed in pleasure.

“Uuuuuuuunnnnhhhhhhh….!” He slumped with his head tilting back as his lover kissed and suckled on his neck as he slams into him harder and faster. He feels hands grip his hips, groping over his ass and heft them up so he could hit deeper…..!

“Oh…! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Alfor grunted and stilled with a gasp. Eyes widening at the sweet clench of the other’s slit as he fills him up shaking. Zarkon opened and closed his mouth as he tilts his head back gasping with a choked sound.

The Altean king’s smile softened….before he slowly reached down and pumped his cock, using the fluids to renew the hardness.

“Mmmmm?” Zarkon looked and then blushed, eyes widening “Alfor…..!”

“What? Too much?”


End file.
